blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/I can't tell anyone apart
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3543.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 14, 2016 15:16:54 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. I can't tell anyone apart Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » I can't tell anyone apart « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: I can't tell anyone apart (Read 330 times) Tetzi Newbie Offline 10 I can't tell anyone apart « on: February 02, 2016, 06:03:20 PM » Half the fun of Bloc is seeing people's flag and image choices along with the anthem. Really, Rums. Stop being silly, if someone isn't going to donate, they're likely to donate for this, either. Just set up a patreon and ask people that want to help development give you money. I seriously am confused with all these attempts to suddenly monetize as much as possible. Is this some weird, Rums-y midlife crisis? My post won't really change his mind, considering not even the entire community screaming at him about the subs barely got him to, and that was arguably worse. But even so, my only question is; why not patreon, Rums? Logged Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2169 Re: I can't tell anyone apart « Reply #1 on: February 02, 2016, 06:06:27 PM » you must be new. This is the way it was pre 3.8, and it worked pretty damn well. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 318 Re: I can't tell anyone apart « Reply #2 on: February 02, 2016, 06:15:26 PM » Quote from: Lykos - on February 02, 2016, 06:06:27 PM you must be new. This is the way it was pre 3.8, and it worked pretty damn well. Yeah, the only difference is you have to look at names now instead of just the flag for some people, but whatever. If you want your flag back, just donate. Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 858 Personal Text Developer Re: I can't tell anyone apart « Reply #3 on: February 02, 2016, 06:25:49 PM » I'm not sure why someone would donate to a patreon for nothing if they're unwilling to basically put in the same amount for free flags and such. Anyways, yeah, this was how the game worked for the first 80% of its existence and it worked perfectly fine. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Tetzi Newbie Offline 10 Re: I can't tell anyone apart « Reply #4 on: February 02, 2016, 06:36:29 PM » Might be me, but have you considered that people donated during those times because they wanted to help? And nah, I'm good without not having custom stuff. I'm just curious as to why this is somehow an incentive. Most people who want to donate will do it to help Rums. Most people who won't, won't even if it means custom stuff being blocked. Logged AKMB Sr. Member Offline 415 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: I can't tell anyone apart « Reply #5 on: February 02, 2016, 07:40:46 PM » Quote from: Tetzi on February 02, 2016, 06:36:29 PM Might be me, but have you considered that people donated during those times because they wanted to help? And nah, I'm good without not having custom stuff. I'm just curious as to why this is somehow an incentive. Most people who want to donate will do it to help Rums. Most people who won't, won't even if it means custom stuff being blocked. Because people pay for cool shit? it's a proven fact. Rumsod said after he made all this stuff public donation money dried up pretty sharpish. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » I can't tell anyone apart SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2